The Exploits of an High School Time Traveler
by mOBIAN 2.0
Summary: It looks like an ordinary high school year for young thoerist Silver the Hedgehog.Until he sees "Time Travel" written on his scheldule.What follows is the misadventures for Silv and his friends
1. Chapter 1

Prolougue:Theories and Conspiracies Pt 1(Time Travel vs God)

(Silver)

Okay before you call me a nutjob please hear me out just for 10 minutes at the listen up or you will fall see 3 years ago an incident known by the Mobius government as English it means gift from god but nothing was god-like about this,it was the order to exterminate all 3 kings of Mobius,to prevent war with dark I know but hang in there.

"Are you ready to kill a man for the sake of the entire world,take heed after this you will be known as the man that punished god"These were the last words of King Agth before Agent Shadow put a bullet into the former's still pretty grim.

Now I,as a self-proclaimed theorist, have heard that this story is false and that Ex-King Agth lives many people, including me, wondered how could he survive a situation like that

Time Travel!

Yep according to my folks time travel exists cause King Agth needed bargaining chips.

My dear mother and sister hold on to the idea of Time Travel along with my neighbor say King Agth promised Shadow immortality in exchange for letting him live and Agth disappeared after somehow managed to impede the Mobian military for 3 years but that's another conspiracy for another day

As for my theory on why he's alive.I don't have one.I have a feeling that King Agth is still alive but I have no ideas on how that's possible(other than freaking Time Travel!) and as we all know,having no lead is the greatest sin of a theorist.

So I bet you're wondering why I brought up a conspiracy involving the idea of time it all started on the first day of this year,my junior year to be exact.

The day I started to open my eyes...

(August 15 3237)

So anyway back to my normal standard high school just flies when you ramble on doesn't it.

I sat on my bed and started checking my scheldule "Hmmph seems standard Math,English,History and Time Traveling!" Okay Silv calm down,this could be a prank pulled by Lusua,my frustating elder sister or probably it's my dear mom is trying to pull wool over my eyes.

Well screw it,when I get to school I can try to correct this only thing that didn't add up was the fact that no word in the phrase "time travel" was misspelled,so that shortened my suspicions to the administrators,but what fool would risk their paying job just to mess with an average 17 year old.

Oh how I wished the situation was average just like I had a bus to barely first instinct was to drop kick my sis to get to the shower but lately my mom has been on me and Lusha about our sibling rivalry and how it nearly destroy's the house

"Hey Lusua stop flirting with Sonic and open the door!" I screamed

Sonic and my sis were pretty much in love with each other.I hate to say it but the sexy beast genes hit me and my dear sis,causing some unnecessary melodrama between Amy,Sonic and of course Lusua

"Go shower using the hose outside faggot!" her voice matched mine in terms of sheer frustration,so I decided to yell louder."No,now you and Sonic stop the cootie creating catastrophe!"

Her voice matched mine again "I can't believe you're still sore about my escapades with Sonic!"

_Just a snippet of a story I'm working on(Read and Review if you don't mind).I'm also looking for fellow writers who can help me with this me if you're interested,The whole process is rather simple,I send an idea for a story chapter,you write the idea and incorporate some ideas of your own,then you send it to me for me to edit and don't worry I get all the writers the attention they 't worry I will write chapters as well,we will probably alternate between for the uber long A/N but I just,needed to get that out there_


	2. Chapter 2

The Ever Forever Factor:Why Us?

The very first sign of terrible days to come for Silver is never truly explained in had dreams about Silver getting his ass handed to him by life but the dream itself was extremely cartoonish.

But this morning was a clear sign for the downfall of Silver...

Silver confronted Blaze at the bus stop with a wrinkled piece of piece "Hey Blaze I think someone is screwing with me,Time Travel is literally on my schedule"

Blaze face was still as emotionless as before "Do you mean literally as in the right way or the way teenage girls use it"

Of course,Blaze's favorite subject was English and she couldn't stand people that would step on the 'Queen's language' just to look cool or to be accepted by even Silver was safe from this rule.

"Blaze I mean literally as in 'it might seem like I'm exaggerating but it's true' " Blaze shook her head in acceptance and gestered for Silver's schedule.

Blaze took the paper and saw "Time Travel' circled in black emotional forcefield was rendered useless in this situation.

Blaze eyes grew wide and Silver caught her falling body "Blaze stop! Feeling emotion isn't healthy for you!" Blaze regained her senses and kicked Silver in his shin,her favorite spot.

"I didn't fall out cause I felt emotion,it's because stupidity make me sick,literally!"

Silver smirked "Are you sure using 'literally' right?"

Blaze just sighed and made way toward the impaired street chased after her with his schedule waving in the wind "Wait up Blaze what should I do about this!"

"Drop dead in a pit,maybe that will do it"

A green male hedgehog and a younger pink female one were watching their whole exchange in awe and envy.

The green one tried to hold her hand but the pink one snatched without knowing "Um sorry Scourge I don't think I'm ready yet!" The female blushed and let her head fall in embarrassment.

"It's alright Wyno maybe our relationship does need more time to grow,I guess?" Scourge turned his head to avoid her gaze,his own attention shifted toward a random candy wrapper drifting down the street.

Enyo personally wanted more emotion from Scourge but for some unknown reason everytime he attempted to show his love,she got nervous and pulled and Enyo had been dating for 2 years and for all that time they used Silver and Blaze's relationship as a template.

One bus ride later...

Silver was ready to expose the so called "joker".Of course Silver had a completely different word for the person but he prefer not to result to vulgar language so easily like his dear was already an astounding 15 paces ahead his he got to the room labeled 'Time Travel 101' he nearly broke the door down getting in.

"Alright jerks who is messing with Silver Tobias Hedgehog!" He heard nothing else but the hum of a copy savaged the room for any sign of life but all he found was 2 small pens in which he stole but that wasn't the point.

The point was someone had played the most lamest prank ever on some reason he was expecting some grand reason for all of anything this made his high school life better,one fake class meant 45 total minutes of screwing around and rambling to himself about Choas knows what.

Silver all of a sudden felt another presence in the room "So I'm not the only person to fall for this" An ebony hedgehog with an intense aura stormed into the crimson eyes and bad attitude made Silver aware that the guy was the bad boy/loner/lady killer stereotype.

"The name is Shadow,it seems like I'm not the only fool in this school" His voice was as dry and as emotionless as Silver already hated the guy in the one minute of knowing him.

_Wait in Shadow the legendary G.U.N agent who __**gained **__immortality._

_"_Anyway it was nice meeting you but I should inform the principal" Shadow stood in the doorway with his signature cool guy brushed past him in heartbeat.

When the coast was clear he pulled at his cellphone and dialed Blaze's number "Blaze I might sound crazy right but I think I found the G.U.N agent Shadow" Silver didn't hear Blaze's voice all he heard was rapid footsteps.

"Um Blaze..." Blaze was already standing next to hung up his phone and pointed at the rouge standing in the noticed Blaze's glare and scanned her body and thighs.

Silver and Blaze had never even came close to proving a thoery but this was were many ways to approach this situation,if he was a G.U.N agent he could probably end both of their lives with a wink of his they would be careful not to ask any trigger flipped his hair and stood face to face with Blaze.

Blaze backed up a little to Silver's amusement "Um Greetings comrade" Shadow obviously didn't get the memo and kept pursuing.

"Hey loverbirds I hear footsteps" Silver heard a set of footsteps on the hall,they were heavy so they were either staff or a bunch were hoping for the latter.

A bear with shiny green fur spotted the group "Hey what are you doing out of class" Shadow nudged Silver and Blaze in their shoulders and confronted the adult.

Shadow placed his hands in his pocket "Oh don't worry bro,we just having our club meeting"

The bear crossed his arms "What club takes place at 8:30 in the morning" Silver groaned and Blaze facepalmed.

Shadow pointed his finger in the air "Our club,the early morning club!"

_Shadow,this guy has a degree in it,our luck has run out._

"I buy it but make sure you tell other teachers as well" The bear left the three alone after that.

Silver and Blaze gathered in a so-called "mini meeting".The two held each other arms and put they heads down like a huddle.

"What do you think Silver" Blaze asked

Silver pondered on what just happened,Shadow had somehow manipulated a teacher "Manipulation skills from his training at G.U.N is a good reason"

Blaze dismissed that reason "No,no he was an officer if anything mostly Integrationers take that class,but what if we consider the Ever Forever thoery" Silver's eyes expanded with disbelief.

"Um Blaze we haven't yet expanded on that rule to make it a rule" Blaze gazed at Shadow as he sauntered down the hall.

_The Ever Forever is a thoery that is currently being expanded by Blaze,so far there are two rules._

_ immortals have binds with royalty_

_ only reason that immortals mingle with mortals is for sex and lust._

Blaze sighed "We might need to be direct with him" Silver couldn't care less about her strategy,as long as he walked away with his kneecaps intact.

Blaze took her right shoe and tossed it at entire scene was nearly impossible to describe for dodged and caught the shoe and threw it at Silver in a fluid motion.

"KYAHH!" Silver fell to the marble floor with a blooded nose,Blaze felt on Silver's knees and chuckled.

"At least your kneecaps are intact"


End file.
